


Mr. Mendhelsohn

by MommyKrennic



Category: Ben Mendhelsohn, Captain Marvel (2019), Director Krennic - Fandom, Krennic - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Ben Mendhelsohn/You, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Kink, Orson Krennic/You - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Teacher/Student, big hands, blowjob, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyKrennic/pseuds/MommyKrennic
Summary: You are a college student and your professor unexpectedly, passes. Your new professor, Mr. Ben Mendhelsohn, is much different, and you end up having a rather unique encounter with him.
Relationships: teacher/student - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Mendhelsohn

**Author's Note:**

> I have an obsession with Ben Mendhelsohn, and I got this idea from a friend kinda so, here we go.

You were in your freshman year in college. Your professor, Mr. Aspen was in your words, ancient. You and your classmates joked about how old he was. You'd all say things like, "He's so old he probably lived with the dinosaurs!" and then laugh about it.

You were planning on this Monday being like normal. You had one class, Mr. Aspen's. You walked in and gasped softly. He wasn't there, instead a middle aged man. He had crisp blue eyes and a sharp jawline. He was lean and tall. And honestly, he was quite attractive aswell.

He was very stern right off the bat. "You're late." He was snappy in his tone.

You blushed softly and made your way to your seat. "Sorry sir." 

He pursed his lips and turned to the chalkboard. He wrote his name out on the board. *Mr. Mendhelsohn*. You we're quick to notice that he was left handed. For some reason, that intrigued you.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Aspen has passed. I am your new teacher, Mr. Mendhelsohn. Things will be different from now on." He looked directly at you.

You felt your face heat up under his gaze. He started teaching and you were drowning in that luxurious Australian accent. 

At the end of class, everybody filed out, but he stopped you. You gulped and turned to look at him. 

"Sir?" You looked up at him.

"You were late to class today. Don't let it happen again." He was demanding and very intimadating.

"Of course sir. I'm sorry sir. I got caught up with something, I apologise." You whimpered slightly.

"What's your name?" He growled lowly.

"(y/n)." He thought for a moment. 

"(y/n)? I like it." He purred. 

You whimpered slightly and blushed. "Thank you?"

He was giving off a vibe and you weren't sure if you liked it or not. He strided to you relatively quickly. He looked all of you over. 

You had thought your comfortable leisure apparel would prevent something like this from happening with the college boys. Clearly you never took this situation into account. You were wearing simple black yoga pants and an oversized grey sweater. It was cute, warm, and comfortable.

He closed the space between you and ran his hands down your sides. "S-sir?" Your voice cracked.

"Shhh. We don't want anybody to hear us, now do we?" He purred, and you were crumbling.

You shook your head and bit back a moan when his massive hands ran over your ass. You closed your eyes and leaned back into his touch.

"Oh you filthy little whore. You want this, don't you?" He squeezed it.

You bit your lip hard. "Y-yes."

He smirked. He pulled you against him and picked you up. He set you on his desk and spread your legs with his legs.

You leaned back on your hands, giving him even more access. He hooked his fingers in the top of your pants and panties and slowly slid them off. He bit his lip when he saw you completely exposed to him. 

He smirked as he cupped your sex. You moaned softly and pushed yourself into his hand. He chuckled darkly and used his thumb to circle your clit. You gasped and bit your lip to contain your moan. You were needy and you needed this. You hadn't gotten off in any way in 6 months. You were too focused on school.

"You're a needy little girl, aren't you?" His voice was intoxicating.

"Yes sir!" You whined. "Sir please!" 

He growled as he pushed one of his thick fingers inside of you. You instantly moaned and clenched around him.

"You're so tight." He growled lowly as he thrusted it deeply.

You whimpered. You wanted more than just a finger. "M-more please!"

He smirked as he pushed another finger in, making you moan. "I think you can take a lot more than that dove."

He slipped a third finger in, stretching you now. You've had sex before, but never anything this big. 

You cried out. "I-I can't!" 

He growled and forced a fourth finger in aswell, thrusting them hard and fast. "Yes you can."

You were in pain now. You were on the verge of tears. He smirked and added his thumb. He was completely fisting you now, and one of his fists was absolutely huge. That action made the tears fall, but he didn't care. He moaned at just how good you felt around him and at how well you just took his hand. He could see it through your stomach.

He was getting himself off by doing this. You could see it in his pants. "S-st-sto-op!" You groaned loudly. "It h-hur-rts!"

He did. He pulled his hand out of you, making you cry out. "You completely soaked my hand." He purred. "You looked so good around my hand, I wonder how you'll look around my cock." He growled lowly as he pulled himself out.

He was huge. If you had to picture a perfect dick, this was it. He stroked it a few times with his soaked hand. He moved to push into you, and he did.

You moaned out as he filled you again. The second he was in, he started thrusting deep and fast, causing you to cry out.

"Good girl, taking me so well." He growled.

You groaned. You were growing close. "Sir, please let me cum!" You cried and begged.

He growled as he leaned over you. "No." He kept pounding into you.

You whimpered, wanting, no, needing to cum. He moaned as he fucked you deep and hard.

"Please sir! I-I- can't!" Your head and body fell back to the desk.

"Cum pet." He spat it at you. 

You came hard and quickly around him. You were in total bliss. He groaned as he pulled out and started pumping his cock. He reached down and pulled you up off the desk. 

"You're going to swallow all of my cum." He demanded as he pushed you down to the floor. 

You were on your knees, waiting for his cock instantly. He gave it to you and you instantly started sucking his tip. You rubbed his girthy shaft as you slowly took him deeper and deeper. He moaned as you did you. You knew what you were doing.

When he was ready, he shot his load down your throat without warning. You groaned and swallowed it all like the good girl you were. He moaned and pulled himself out when he was done.

"Good girl. You listen so well." He purred as he looked down at you. "Up."

You stood up and wiped your face as you looked up at him. He fixed himself as you stood. 

"You are just for me, understand?" He hooked a finger under your jaw. "You are my cum slut, and nobody else can have you."

You nodded and looked into his steely blue eyes. "Yes sir."

He nodded and let you go. "Get dressed and go. I have a class in 2 minutes." 

You scrambled to get dressed and out. You felt amazing and sore at the same time. You went back to your dorm and started on homework. He was the only thing on your mind though. You sure as hell didn't want that to be the last time he did that to you.

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this in under a day. it's quick and short and no real plot. that's exactly how I wanted it and it's different from my other works....


End file.
